onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Porche
| jname = ポルチェ | rname = Poruche | ename = Porche | first = Chapter 305, Episode 207 | affiliation = Foxy Pirates | occupation = Pirate | birth = November 16th | jva = Sara Nakayama | Funi eva = Tia Ballard }} Porche is a member of the Foxy Pirates. She is considered an idol by the crew and is loved by all of the men. Appearance Porche is a slender young woman with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a long pointed nose. She is seen wearing a pink jumpsuit with extremely puffed pantlegs, and which is unzipped on the top to reveal a bikini top beneath it. Her outfit is adorned by several large, white puff-balls, the most notable one being the one hanging from her hat. She is also never seen without the standard Foxy Pirate face mask. In the anime, Porche is also seen wearing a Foxy Team jersey during certain Davy Back Fight events. Personality She loves that she is worshipped by the men of the crew. In the anime, she even becomes jealous when Nico Robin becomes part of the crew and all the attention is off her. Her personality is like that of a very arrogant girl who lacks intelligence. She is very loyal to Foxy, but also has a huge obsession with Chopper since she thinks he's so cute. She refers to him as "Choppy". In the anime, she prefers that he stay in his Brain Point form, as shown when he turns into his Jumping Point form she yelled "What happened to Choppy?! That's not cute at all!". Abilities and Powers Weapons Her weapon is the Cutie Baton (キューティバトン, Kyūti Baton) a baton-like weapon that shoots shurikens covered with flowers and, in the anime only, shoots out a purple gas (presumably some kind of knockout gas) that causes those hit by it to "blank out", leaving them helpless and can also hypnotize. *'Ohana Shuriken' (お花手裏剣, Ohana Shuriken, Flower Shuriken): Porche quickly spins her baton to make appear a spiral of flowers around her, and then throws the flowers at her opponents, that turn out to be rose-shaped sharpened Shurikens. This is called Flower Shuriken in the FUNimation dub. * Ohana Saimin (お花催眠,'' Ohana Saimin'', Flower Hypnosis): (anime only) Porche transforms her baton into a bouquet of roses that hides a powerful somniferous gas. History Long Ring Long Land Arc She first appeared with Foxy and Hamburg when Foxy shot Shelly and invite Monkey D. Luffy to participate in the Davy Back Fight game. Later, once the game started, she participated in the Donut Race with Capote and Monda against Nami, Usopp and Nico Robin of the Straw Hat Pirates. She and her teammates managed to win the Donut Race thanks to Foxy's "help". When Roronoa Zoro and Sanji won the Groggy Ring , Porche was really upset to see Tony Tony Chopper go because she was really attached to him. Spa Island Arc Porche later appeared alongside Foxy and Hamburg in the anime-only Spa Island Arc. She was seen wearing a bikini and accompanied Foxy and Hamburg as they worked with Doran to steal a notebook from Sayo which contained a secret in making jewels. When stealing the notebook, they come across the Straw Hat Pirates once again. Porche went with Hamburg and Foxy into their new mecha which bounced the Noro Noro Beam in different directions, and slowed everybody in their surroundings down so that they could steal the notebook, but after they met the Straw Hat Pirates new crew members, Franky and Brook, their mecha was destroyed and was sent flying off of Spa Island as a result. Later on, Porche was seen worrying in Doran's office as Hamburg was getting the water out of Foxy after getting back onto the island. Later, when Luffy attacked and made everything crumble, a worried Porche slapped Foxy awake. Once the treasure was found to be a circular rainbow in the sky, Porche and the rest chased Doran after he swam off. Anime and Manga Differences In the "Hit and Dead ball" matches (anime only), she easily takes the ball and outs Sanji. She then steals the ball from Luffy, as his arm stretches to throw the final pitch at Operation Bulls-eye kun, operated by Foxy. She also rides on Hamburg during the "Who touched Daruma San" (anime only). They manage to stay in the lead with Chikicheetah, until she is thrown off the side of the cliff. Sanji jumps into the water to save her, Trivia * She has a habit saying "Nya" while giving a stasis expression. * She reappeared in a Chopperman filler episode as the damsel in distress in Zoro's television program. References Site Navigation ca:Portier de:Polche it:Polluce zh:波琪 fr:Porche Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Humans Category:Female Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Long Ring Long Land Characters Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Non-Canon Antagonists